A New Love?
by White-wolf-lover-4x
Summary: This takes place after the last movie of the X-men movie. My own paring. Logan is in a pit of dispare and can't seem to get out, so Storm comes up with a plan. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meetings

**A New Love?**

Ch. 1: Meetings

Zuko\Kiba-

OK, you all know the deal by now. I do not own Huge Jackman or any of the characters.

* * *

Logan was holding himself up in his room, again. Storm was getting very annoyed and worried as much as she hated to admit it. She kind of had a soft spot for the guy. He was like a brother to her.

'After all, he did loses every thing he held dear to his heart. His memory, his rival and friend, and the only other woman he loved, who had slight feelings for him to. Poor guy. But he has been in there long enough. Two months was long enough. He might become a caveman if he stayed in there any longer.' Storm thought.

She sighed as she stood outside his door. The stench of alcohol and cigars wafted from beyond his door.

Storm started when Rogue came behind her.

"Sorry Storm, I didn't mean to scare you." Rogue noticed the room Storm was in front of. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Rouge, I'm going to get Logan outside for some fresh air. He needs some human company then that of a bottle can offer. He needs to get out of the depression he is in." Storm explained.

"Can I help?" Rogue asked.

"Sure. I could use some help. It is going to be a mess in there." The women giggled.

Logan could hear them out there, but not to clearly.

'Their probably saying that Jean's death is all my fault. Well let them think whatever they want. They just don't under stand. She had to be stopped and she was in pain. They have no idea what I'm am going through. The woman I love... I ...I had to kill her, and for what?!'

Tears stung his eyes. He took a big swig out of the bottle in his hand to dull the pain and stop the evil tears that threatened his man hood.

He didn't even know what it was anymore he just went down to the kitchen and grabbed the first bottle the had alcohol in it. Then dragged, more or less stumbled, back to his cave like room in the dead of night.

The alcohol burned a trail of fire down his esophagus and flared in his stomach. He winced but the tears stopped.

Storm opened the door and the full blast of sweat, alcohol, and stale air hit her and Rogue in the face.

They put their hands over their noises and closed the door. Rogue went and opened a window to let in fresh air.

A grunt came from the huge chair that sat in front of a dying fire in the fire place.

Storm walked over to the sulking man. She stood in front of the chair. He looked like he went ten rounds with an eyedropper. Apparently the eyedropper won.

He hadn't shaved and he looked really rugged, he needed a bath badly, and his hair needed to be cut.

Storm sighed, "Better get started. Rogue get a shower started and then start to take the bottles outta here. I'll go get Peter to help Logan in to the shower." Storm went to go find Peter.

Ten minutes later Logan was in and out of the shower, the room was cleaned, and Logan was shaven and had a hair cut and a decent lunch.

"Why are you both bothering?" Logan asked.

"Because you are our friend." Storm said.

"And your like a father to me." Rogue said. Logan looked up at her and remembered the first time he met her. He smiled a weak smile.

"And I have never meet a better spar partner than you." Peter tried to help. The smile vanished.

"Ummm... thanks, I guess??" Logan said. Peter grinned.

* * *

"I really don't see why I have to meet anyone right now." Logan whined.

Storm glared at him, he was acting like a big baby.

"Look, all I said was to come meet her. You're not doing anything else. And there are no missions I can have you look into, or help out in. It will take just half and hour. But it would go faster if someone would just move his lazy ass." Storm explained.

Logan just sat in the Professor's old office with Storm behind the Professor's old desk telling him that he should go with her to see a friend of hers.

"You're not going to let this go are you? Unless I go and see your friend, right?" he asked.

Storm smiled. Logan fumed. "Fine, but I'm not happy."

"All right, lets go. She probably is already waiting for us. Oh... did I mention that she has the powers of Rogue and Jean combined?" Storm said. Logan looked interested.

Storm could have said that in the first place, but she had way to much fun messing with him.

Storm led Logan through the forest at the back of the mansion.

She keep on walking for about seventeen minutes then stopped before a few trees.

Then, just as Logan was about to ask what she was waiting for, a huge, lager than a normal wolf's size, wolf emerged from the tree's in front of them.

Storm offered him her hand. The wolf sniffed it then licked her hand. The wolf looked to him. Logan did the same as Storm. The wolf then spoke to them.

"My name is Asten, of the Alpha Wolf Pack. You must be Logan. Storm, it is good to see you again." The wolf said.

"Di..did the wolf just say my name, talk?!" Logan asked bewildered.

Storm and Asten just laughed and walked in between the tree's.

'Whoa, hold on there,... I'm so,... what just...where are you two going?!" Logan asked as he ran after them.

He walked into a clearing. Then he stopped. The woman he saw was absolutely stunning.

Her body was almost like Jean's, but this woman was much shorter and her hair was the darkest shade of brown, with natural blond highlights that only appeared in the sunlight. Her eye's were almond shaped and a dark chocolate brown, lighter than her hair, and when she looked into the sun they sparkled gold.

She was covered in sweet. She looked over to where Logan was and a shiver ran down his spine.

Then she spoke and his breath caught. Her voice was light, kind, but had an edge to it. "So you are Logan. Huh. I thought you would be taller."

He glared at her. "I'm taller than you."

"True," she smiled, his heart melted, "my name is Katie. My mutant name is Shadow. Nice to meet you, Wolverine."


	2. My Job!

OK, I know the first chapter sucked,... because nobody replied :'( , but someone did. You know who you are.) I am really sorry for taking so long with this chapter.

Anyway, on with the story.

Ch. 2: My job.

* * *

"_True," she smiled, his heart melted, "my name is Katie. My mutant name is Shadow. Nice to meet you, Wolverine."_

"Woh, how did you know that I also went by Wolverine?" Logan asked.

'This woman, who is she?' he asked himself.

"Didn't Storm tell you what my powers are?" Katie asked, "I know she told you."

"Ok, that is really weird. How did you know that?" he asked.

She sighed. "I have the ability to read minds, control people, absorb their power; but only if I touch them, can move anything with my mind, I can shape-shift, communicate with animals, and I can control fire and water. That is just about it for my mutant powers." she said matter of factually.

"So,..." Logan couldn't think or anything to say.

"So, how about you? What can you do?" she asked him eagerly.

"Uhhh... well, my entire skeleton is covered in a metal called _adamantium,_... I think that is what it is called. And I have _adamantium_ claws that come out of my knuckles, a fast healing ability, sensitive hearing, smell, and sight, agility, stamina, and fast reflexes." he told her.

Katie smiled. "Well, now were making progress."

"Shit! What time is it?!" she asked him.

He cringed at her outburst.

"Uhhh...," he looked at his watch that Rogue had gotten him last Christmas. "It is two minutes till noon. Why do-"

Katie ran past him while grabbing his arm and she said over her shoulder, "I teach the afternoon culinary class to the elder kids. And right now I am so late!"

Logan's feelings were getting the better of him. He noted how warm her hand was, warmer than Jean's hands had been.

Jean's hands had been cold, like a doctors hands should be. But this woman's hands were warm, like life its self.

He wrapped his hand around her's not wanting her to realize what she was doing and pull her hand away, although he didn't know why he was afraid that she would do that.

'Crist, I just met the woman' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late class. I had an engagement I could not miss." Katie had long let go of Logan's hand before they walked thought the front doors of the mansion.

The class room was huge. It might have been a ballroom or a library at one time.

The mansion had three ballrooms and two gigantic libraries, so it wasn't in any lesser educational difficulties.

The mansion also had three dinning rooms. Two were for small get together's; the smaller of the two was for friends. The biggest of the three was for huge parties that happened in the 1700's to 1900's.

"I hope you are hungry cuse' we are making lunch for the entire school tomorrow. So you can start by setting up a menu and all that other cool stuff I have been teaching you. This is in preparation for you final so do a good job." she said in front of the class.

It was very quiet for a few seconds then an eruption came from the class.

"WHAT?!"

"TOMORROW?!!"

"WE CAN'T DO THAT!!!!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!"

"YOU ALWAYS GIVE US AT LEAST TWO DAYS NOTICE!!!"

Katie laughed. "I was only kidding. Chill. You guys have a week, so get to work. Oh, by the way, you all get to decorate the dinning room that is for small get together's. Now, the left side of the dinning room will be decorated by the odd kitchen numbers and the right side will be decorated by the evens. So get to work."

Katie then left her students to get to work on their assignment.

"That was it. That was what you were late for?" Logan asked.

"No, I stay and help them if they need it. And also they may need to try out some of their recipes today." Katie stated in a 'are you stupid' kind of way.

Sure enough, half an hour later some of the kids had their kitchens fired up and it smelled wonderful.

Katie walked around and tasted some of the dishes and made some comets about adding more thyme, or less onion, or more water and less pepper.

"Hey Logan, come here I want you to try this." Katie called to him.

He walked over to the kitchen labeled six. The kitchen was baking something in the oven and something boiled in a pot over the stove.

There was a bowl next to it. Katie already hade one in her hand and she was slurping away.

Logan took the bowl and picked up the spoon. He took a bite. It was like an explosion of flavors he had never tasted before.

"This is really good!" he said.

Katie smiled again.

* * *

"So, how was it watching me walk around and get fat. You seemed to enjoy it too." Katie asked.

They had walked out in the back yard and sat on the grass near a tree. The sun was setting and Katie watched it go down.

"I had no idea food could taste that good. Is it always that good when you teach them?" he asked the question faster than he could take it back.

He turned a slight shade of pink at the stupidity of his question. He turned his head so that she would not see his embarrassment.

'How does she do that? Making me feel happy one minute, then the next I feel like a moron.' he thought.

"Well, I hardly think that it's because I teach them," she giggled, "but yea. Their good kids who want to learn. Also if anyone one them just take that class just to talk to 'the chicks,' I kick them out. Because some of those kids have talent and if they don't waste my time when I teach them then I don't want anyone else who will goof off and waste their time. I'm very strict when it comes to their education, because some of those kids can blend in and get a job and feel normal. They have a chance to live in the world of humans, but still be themselves." her voice had grown soft at the last few words and then she turned her dazzling smile on him.

"So it was nice to meet you Logan. I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better. Maybe tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I don't mind." his mouth twitched up. It was the first time he had smirked.


	3. Training Disasters!

Hello!!! It is I! Please be patient with me. After about 5 chapters I will have a chapter 1-2 days at a time...... Does anyone even read these????

Ch. 3: Training Disasters!

* * *

"_I don't mind." his mouth twitched up. It was the first time he had smirked._

Logan woke up. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Usually he drunk himself to sleep, but last night he went to his room and fell onto his bed.

'Huh. I didn't even dream.' Logan thought.

* * *

Logan fallowed the path Storm had taken yesterday. And like yesterday Asten came to greet him.

"It is good to see you again Logan. I hope you are up for a work out." Asten said.

Both of them walked past the line of trees that separate the meadow from the forest.

Logan stopped.

Katie was drenched in sweat. But that wasn't the thing that made Logan's breath catch in his throat.

Katie was wearing a black sports bra and skin tight short-shorts. Her long hair was tied up in a bun.

Katie looked up at him. She smiled her warm smile that made Logan uneasy and yet at, at ease.

"Good morning Logan!" She sang out to him.

"Mornin'." He waved.

"Ummm... let me wash off." Katie said. She was suddenly engulfed in a blob of water, then it was gone and she was left bone dry.

"There! That's better. Now on to busyness." Katie sat down on a bolder and patted the space next to her.

He hesitated, then walked over to her and sat down next to her. Katie smiled.

"Now, what is you fighting style like? Are you like a subtle, sneaky, make a plan before you move kind a guy? Or do you charge first and ask questions later?" she asked him.

"Uhh... more or less the second. Why?" Logan asked.

"Just to get an idea as to how you fight. I'm like you. I like to see if they will talk after I loosen them up first." she chuckled and winked at him.

"So, why am I here again?" he asked her.

"We didn't really get to know one another real well yesterday, so I thought we could continue today. Unless you have something else to do?" she said.

"Uhhhmmm... I guess?" he said, uncertain.

Katie smiled up at him. "Great! So, what do you like to do?"

"Hummm... piss Scooter off; but I can't do that anymore," they sat in silence for a minute, then continued, " ride his, er, my bike, teach some of the kids about the automobiles on campus, and travel. And what about your self?" He switched the question on her.

"Well, I like to travel and train, cook, teach the kid to cook, and I love spending time with my family; er, the wolf pack, I mean." she smiled over to Asten.

"The wolf pack is your family?"

"Yes! Asten found me nearly dead. He saved my life. He then taught me how to live off the land. Then one day I discovered my mutation. We looked for people like myself and, well, the Processor found us. And we have lived her ever since. We have been here nearly as long as Storm. And she was one of the first to come here." she beamed

"So how old are ya?"

"Well, in human years, 68-" Logan choked, "but thanks to my mutation I fell and look like I'm 24 or 25."

"Yea, ya look good."

"You're one to talk. Didn't Jean say she couldn't tell your age? You could very well be over 100 years old."

"Hey! I'm not that old!!"

Katie giggled and Logan chuckled. Katie stopped giggling and looked at him. He stopped chuckling.

"What?" he asked.

Katie shook her head, "Nothing."

"Oh come on. I usually cannot get ya to stop talking. Come on, you can tell me." he prompted.

Katie blushed. "No really," she glanced over at him and looked away, "it's not important." She whispered the last sentence.

Logan looked over at her and instinctively sniffed the air. Katie's scent was that of confusion and sadness.

"Please." was all he said.

Katie blushed and said in a timid voice, "I, I like the sound of you laughing. It calms me down. It's nice."

Logan blushed slightly. "Oh."

"Well," she jumped up, "do you uhh... want to exercise, er, train?"

"Sure. But just because ye're a girl don't think I'll go easy on ya, dalin." he said.

She giggled. "Oh, you'll have to watch ya back." she teased.

He smiled.

They both assumed a fighting stance. They stood like that for a moment then sprung in to a flurry of movements. She was not kidding when she said to watch his back. That was her favorite move.

He did a back hand spring. "Damn dalin. Ye're good!"

She launched at him while saying, "You too!"

He was ready for her this time. She was going to try a frontale attack. He spread his legs and readied himself to punch her. But she slid in between his legs. He automatically sprung around just as she leapt to her feet and spun on her heal. His fist was aimed at her face. She then doubled over and hugged her stomach.

"Ohhhhh..." she groaned in pain. She fell to her side.

He immediately went from training mode to protective mode.

"What! Did I get you earlier? What's wrong? Talk to me! Dalin?!" he asked. He wondered if he had hit her earlier.

The scent hit him then. It was blood, _her _blood, and how fast it was flowing out seemed to be a bad wound.

"Ah hell! You should have toled me I wounded you!" He looked over her bode for any sign of the wound, but could not find any trace of it.

"Asten!!" she cried out. He bounded over to her in a matter of seconds.

"Logan can you carry her to the mansion for me?" Asten asked.

"Yea! Of course!" Logan picked her up carefully and ran with Asten to the mansion.

* * *

They burst in through the back doors and Logan started for the infirmary but Asten stopped him.

"Follow me." Asten instructed.

Katie whimpered.

They walked up to the second floor and down a corridor. At the end was a room that looked to been have deserted for a few days. They walked in and Logan laid Katie down on the bed. She inhaled sharply. Logan growled at himself.

"Storm! Storm where are ya!!" Logan shouted. Logan had run out of the room and down the corridor in search of Storm.

Storm came running down the main hall way. "Dear god Logan! Is some one dying!?" she asked him.

"Maybe! It's Katie! We were training and then she just collapsed! I think I hit her!" By this time Logan and Storm were just out side Katie's door.

Storm rushed into the room. Logan started to fallow her in but Storm pushed him back out. She then slammed the door in his face as he tried to push past her. The door opened and Asten was thrown out a second later and the door was slammed shut again.


End file.
